


Home

by LifeIsAStage



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Honeybee Inn (Compilation of FFVII), Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsAStage/pseuds/LifeIsAStage
Summary: "Careful Cloud,"  Andrea smiled, then rested his forehead against his with a content sigh. "Your love and affection for me is showing.""Don't care."  Snuggling into Andrea's warm embrace, eyes closed and breathing in the unique spicy scent he loves. "Your mine. Missed you."
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cloud/Andrea fic. I normally only make photo sets on my Tumblr: Bitchsince1976
> 
> Anyway, I've noticed that some authors named the make-up Honey boy Claude. I think it fits him, so I used that name.

Cloud walked through the crowded lobby of the new Honeybee Inn, now a Hotel located in the Entertainment District of Edge. However, the rules have changed. The Inn was a respectful establishment. It wasn't as flashy due to no mako energy. A burlesque not brothel, as it had been in Wall Market. 

The age limit was raised from 18 to 21. No propositions were allowed. His employees are his family, and not for sale. Any touching must be consensual. Andrea didn't care what they did in their free time, unless it affected his business badly. No taking videos or pictures during shows, without his permission. Breaking any of these rules resulted in membership termination or unemployment. 

People still came for the excitement, charisma, and the feeling of never being afraid. An escape from reality, if only for a few hours. Live in your world, play in ours. Things that were expected of Andrea Rhodea to provide, and he gave them perfection.

But to Cloud, he is so much more. Andrea helped him to step out of his comfort zone. The only person who doesn't judge him, and helped him open up. To never be afraid. They had known each other for three years, dating for three months without anything chaotic getting in their way. If anyone outside of their circle asked how they became a couple, the answer is simple. They saved each other in more ways than one. Friends who fell in love, round and round it goes. They are each other's home.

Sephiroth and Geostigma were memories belonging only in the past, and occasional nightmares. They would keep moving forward together, focusing on their present and hopefully future. Sometimes, threats of swords or lifetime memberships revoked were needed to prove it.

Cloud was a few steps away from the private elevator that led to Andrea's penthouse apartment, when he started to stumble. Not that it mattered, people were whispering and staring from the moment he walked into the Hotel. However, he didn't fall. Claude was on his left and Folia on his right.

"No one saw." Claude reassured Cloud, as they helped steady him. "What exactly happened at this family reunion, and can I be invited next time?"

"Chasing Chocobos," Cloud replied with a tired smile, happy to be home. "Explain later, you're invited."

"No deliveries, merc jobs or fighting in the colosseum for a week." Folia ordered. "Don't argue. Andrea and Tifa will agree with me."

"She's using her Leaf House voice. Not good." Claude couldn't resist teasing her." Just nod and say 'Yes Ms. Folia'." 

"Claude, stop being a drama queen." 

"Finally, someone acknowledges my true potential." Using his free hand to tip his hat at her. "Not just an Ex-Shinra Doctor with a photogenic memory."

One look at the expression on Folia's face, and Cloud understood why the kids panicked if they were late for their lessons. "We both know Andrea won't leave Cloud if he sees him like this."

"And, he will be furious if we didn't tell him Cloud is home." Claude retorted, looking from Folia to Cloud. "You were gone for five days. The first three he was fine, but the last two he made everyone miserable. I hope you have a good reason for your silence." 

"How miserable?" Cloud asked, still exhausted but perked up after he heard that news. Cloud knew Andrea worries about him when he's gone. He understands it's not clingy or possessive, but love and fear. The result of Cloud almost dying from Geostigma, and fighting Sephiroth again. He does his best to eliminate that fear, by trying to stay in constant contact. Something Andrea has done for him too many times over the years. 

"Let me count the ways." Claude began counting the reasons with his fingers. "He was unbearable and unreasonable. Mean to the dancers and hotel staff. Nothing was good enough for him. Everyone tried to stay out of his way. Jules had to beat some sense into him, but that's what little brothers do."

"I assure you that my attitude during your absence was greatly exaggerated." The smooth warm voice made Claude and Folia tense for a moment, and Cloud smile. "As I'm sure Cloud's attitude was considered the same."

"Really?" Claude raised an eyebrow, "I may have embellished a few things, but there is some truth."

"You tried your best to not take out your frustrations on anyone. He admitted, as they relinquished Cloud into Andrea's loving arms. "However, Folia and I will still compare notes with Tifa and Barret."

"They think we can't live without each other." Andrea pretended to be offended. His left arm wrapped tightly around Cloud's waist, right hand tipping Cloud's chin up. Tired or wide awake, Andrea loved those glowing hypnotic blue eyes.

He was brought out of his trance, by the feeling of Cloud's hands cupping his face. "Just don't want to." He completed Andrea's sentence, pulling him into a short but sweet kiss. 

"Careful Cloud," Andrea smiled, then rested his forehead against his with a content sigh. "Your love and affection for me is showing."

"Don't care." Snuggling into Andrea's warm embrace, eyes closed and breathing in the unique spicy scent he loves. "Your mine. Missed you."

"My feelings exactly, Honey." Andrea picked him up bridal style, and Cloud let out an undignified yelp. "You need to get some sleep now. I only like seeing my boy this exhausted when I'm the cause of it.”

"Should be fucking you on every solid surface right now til you can't walk." Cloud was either too tired to care or oblivious about what he was saying, and Andrea loved it. "Sorry you have to wait for tomorrow."

"Love, you know my hips and legs are worth more than a million gil." 

"They definitely don't lie." Cloud happily nuzzled his head into the crook of Andrea's neck. "So, making you scream my name until you lose your voice it is then."

"We shall see who loses their voice first." Andrea turned his head to look at Cloud. "Right now, I crave cuddling with you."

"Read my mind." Cloud said, pressing a kiss to the side of Andrea's neck then resting his head on his left shoulder. "Lucky to have you. "

Claude and Folia just smiled at the scene before them. Many people doubted or hoped Cloud and Andrea weren't in love, due to the lack of public displays of affection. The most they did in public was hold hands, or wrap an arm around the other's waist if anyone got too touchy feely. That situation happened more to Andrea, and Cloud's protective jealous side came out to play. His eyes actually turned from blue to green.

Truth was Cloud is a private person, and not ready to fully show his feelings in public. But, the eyes are the window to the soul, and his spoke volumes. If anyone paid close attention to the way Cloud looks at Andrea, they would see a man in love. Knowing they craved each other's favor is enough for both of them. No public proclamations of love were needed. 

"I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment," Folia said. "But, will you be dancing tonight?"

Cloud placed his right pointer finger on Andrea's lips answering for him. "Andi will be in the last dance of the night." Staring into those smouldering hazel eyes, like a moth to a flame. "People have waited months or years to see you, and I won't take that away from them." 

"As you wish." Andrea gave him a soft passionate kiss, promising nothing more than cuddling and sleep.

"I'll call you a half hour before the last dance." Claude pushed the button, and moved out of the way. "And Cloud, no promises about telling everyone how cute and cuddly you can be" Cloud didn't have a chance to respond, as the elevator doors closed.

The penthouse lights automatically turned on the moment the doors opened. Cloud knew it would be useless to insist that he could walk, and he didn't want to. He was finally in Andrea's arms, home where he belonged. 

"How could you want to hold me, let alone be near me?" Cloud asked. "No matter how many showers I took on the airship, I still smell like chocobos."

"When I find the person who opened the pen at the chocobo ranch, they will get cactuar needles in their ass."

"Weren't you the one that gave a lecture on abusing summons?" Andrea asked, clearly amused by his boyfriend's explanation of the last few days.

"Screw the rules." Cloud continued, enjoying the sound and feeling of Andrea's laughter. "The asshole let river, mountain, river and mountain chocobos out. Luckily, they had tracking chips in them, but it was a pain in the ass capturing them."

"You smell delicious to me as always, my love." Andrea set him back on his feet, when they reached the master bedroom. "Let's get you undressed and in bed.” He moved his hands to Cloud's suspenders, but his hands were swatted away. 

"Don't you trust me?" Andrea asked, with a small pout that made him look absolutely adorable to Cloud. "One day you will let me fully undress you."

"I can't risk the magnetic holster breaking." Cloud replied, tossing the suspenders across the room into an overstuffed chair. "Unless you think you can carry my sword."

"I have no problem handling all of your swords." Andrea wink at him, and Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Your buster sword is lighter than it looks. I knew you were home, when one of Cid's crewmembers delivered your sword and duffel bag. All safely locked away in my private dressing room."

"Now sit." Andrea ordered, making Cloud roll his eyes. 

"I'm not a dog." Cloud willingly obeyed, sitting on the bottom of their queen size bed. 

"Admit it." Andrea gave him a sly grin, crouching down removing Cloud's boots and socks. "You love it when I order you around."

"And, you love it when I refuse." Cloud replied. "Don't deny it."

"Yes, I do." Standing up, and placing the boots next to the chair.

“Sorry I didn’t call you the last two days.” Letting Andrea gently pull him back on to his feet, as he explained. “Some of the areas were dead zones. I lost my cell phone trying to capture a black chocobo, the kind that can cross mountains and rivers." 

"Somewhere near Gongaga." The last sentence was more of a whisper. Cloud turned his head. Unable to look at him, trying to stop memories of another love from taking over him. 

Andrea hated seeing his boy in pain, especially when the situation was out of his control. Cloud had told him everything about Zack, including his death. Held Cloud, as he finally mourned his loss.

He had seen pictures and heard Zack's voice. Jessie gave Cloud a photo album and video of his birthday party when he was a cadet. Found after all Shinra secrets were exposed online. 

He sat through Reno's drunken stories of Cloud and Zack fucking all over the Shinra Building and during missions, which Rude reluctantly confirmed. Amusing Andrea and embarrassing Cloud, until he threatened to chop Reno's balls off. One thing Andrea knew was true, if Zack was alive Cloud wouldn't be here right now. Wouldn't be his. 

"Sorry..." Cloud mumble, his head now resting against Andrew's left shoulder.

"Don't ever apologize for your memories of someone you love." Andrea whispered, holding Cloud close. His right hand sneaking under the hem of his shirt, rubbing slow comforting circles on Cloud's lower back. "It's okay. All that matters is you came back to me alive and unscathed."

"You're so good to me." Cloud said. " Too good"

"You're worth it." Andrea removed his hand from under Cloud's shirt, and tipped his chin up. "Don't ever doubt, or forget that." Blue and Hazel eyes lock together, and Cloud could see and feel the love this amazing man has for him.

"Now stay still, and let me put you to bed." Andrea ordered, taking Cloud's shirt off. His smooth warm hands like a healing salve, relieving any tension and stress. Clothes being removed and Cloud's soft moans the only sounds in the room.

"You're wearing them." Andrea smiled in approval, admiring the black silk boxers Cloud was wearing. "Reality is better than imagination."

"Had no choice." Cloud replied. Watching Andrea pull down the blankets. "Someone replaced all my boxer briefs with them."

"It wasn't me, love." Andrea replied innocently, pulling the blankets over Cloud. "But, I like the way you look in them."

"I thought you craved cuddling with me." Cloud asked, leaning up on his elbows to see Andrea standing at the end of the bed. "So, why are you over dressed?" 

"Patience is a virtue." Andrea replied. "All good things come to those who wait."

"Not when I need you to help me sleep. Some nights are harder than others." Cloud honestly replied. "It's all your fault."

"Honey, you're just as guilty." Andrea replied, slowly taking off his dance attire, leaving on his black silk bikini briefs. "Some nights I danced until exhaustion to help me sleep. While it did help me with inspiration, nothing compares to you.

"It shows." Cloud replied, eyes dark and hungry, staring at his boyfriend's lean and muscular body. "Love those V lines."

"I know." Andrea replied, turning around to put his clothes on a silk hanger, then placing it on a hook on the closet door. "I have the love marks to prove it."

"We will have plenty of time tomorrow." Getting into his side of the bed, tapping the base of the lap on the nightstand shutting off the lights. Cloud immediately pulled Andrea to him, demanding a kiss. It was too short, and left Cloud wanting more.

"Tomorrow." Andrea promised, placing his right pointer finger on those tantalizing lips. They lay in the center of the bed, tangled together. Cloud enjoying the feeling of Andrea on him, and silk below him. Surprised by how fucking touch starved he was for this man. His heartbeat slowly lulling Andrea to sleep. 

Tomorrow, after a proper welcome home they will talk. About all of the worries and what-ifs that had plagued their minds over the last five days. But for now, this moment is what really matters. Safe and protected in each other's arms. Finally Home.


End file.
